pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Burst Attacks
'''Burst Attacks '''are extremely powerful moves that every fighter can pull off. They start with some low damaging hits and then transition into a cutscene that depicts the Pokémon pulling off the attack. They can range from dealing 100 damage to mid 200 damage. List Of All Burst Attacks Blaziken (Gatling Flame Kicks) Blaziken starts off with a flurry of kicks and then proceeds to preform a fire enhanced kick sending the opponent into the air. He then proceeds to fly up and attack with an extremely powerful fire infused kick, ending in an explosion. See Blaziken's fighter page for more info. Lucario (Aura Blast) Lucario starts with a short range punch that links into an uppercut, sending the opponent into the air, he then fires six Aura Blasts, finishing with a powered up Aura Sphere. See Lucario's fighter page for more info. Pikachu (Volt Shock Fist) Pikachu starts of with a Volt Tackle that sends him up in the air and is then followed up with an electricity-enhanced Quick Attack, finishing up with Pikachu punching the opponent with a fist of pure electricity. See Pikachu's fighter page for more info. Pikachu Libre (Thunderclap Press) Pikachu Libre starts of with a powerful Volt Tackle then follows up with a electricity-enhanced Tail Whip. The scene then changes to a boxing ring where she preforms a electricity-enhanced Body Slam on the opponent. See Pikachu Libre's fighter page for more info. Charizard (Searing Blaze) Charizard flies up into the air and hits the opponent with an Air Slash. He then charges up his fire breath and releases it all at his opponent, creating a fiery fissure. See Charizard's fighter page for more info Machamp (Dynamic Fury) Machamp starts of with a punch to the ground, making rock rise up and fling the opponent into the air. When they land, he punches them with all four arms repeatedly, finishing with a single punch from all four arms that shows the afterimage of all the punches he did. See Machamp's fighter page for more info. Sceptile (Forest's Flash) Sceptile starts with a powerful grass enhanced dash slice, he then follows up with sending vines to the stunned opponent. The vines encase the opponent in a ball and then explodes. See Sceptile's fighter page for more info. Braixen (Psyfirecracker) Braixen starts of with a normal psybeam that sends the opponent up into the air. From there she proceeds to send balls of psychic energy at her opponent, that explode into fireworks upon hit. See Braixen's fighter page for more info. Gardevoir (Fairy Tempest) She starts of by throwing a ball of psychic energy at her opponent sending them into the air. They land in a portal that takes both the opponent and Gardevoir into space. From here she summons a aiming reticle to aim her psychic energy at her opponent. See Gardevoir's fighter page for more info. Weavile (Sonic Slash) Weavile summons a close range tornado that the opponent gets stuck in. She jumps out into the air and then attacks the stuck opponent with her ice claws, that summon ice spikes around the opponent that close in on the opponent. See Weavile's fighter page for more info. Chandelure (Final Flicker) Chandelure fires a beam of spiritual energy at the opponent, knocking them down. Chandelure then lifts the knocked down opponent into the air slicing him with his candles. Chandelure then extinguishes the opponent's soul. See Chandelure's fighter page for more info. Gengar (Shadow Drop) Gengar throws a ball of spectral energy at the ground, trapping the opponent in a nightmare dimension, falling into Gengar's mouth. He then swallows the opponent and then proceeds to gather all the energy around him and explode. See Gengar's fighter page for more info. Garchomp (Outrage Smasher) Garchomp slices at the opponent multiple times and then digs into the ground, bursting out from the ground at the opponents location. See Garchomp's fighter page for more info. Suicune (True Sheer Cold) Suicune releases a wave of energy stunning the opponent. It then proceeds to send a wave of ice across the ground towards the opponent, encasing them in ice that then explodes. See Suicune's fighter page for more info. Mewtwo (Psydisaster) Mewtwo stuns the opponent with his psychic energy and then slashes at them with psycho cutter. The scene then transitions into a dark dimension with the opponent floating in a ball of psychic energy. Mewtwo then proceeds to dash at them and punch them with all his psychic energy. See Mewtwo's fighter page for more info. Shadow Mewtwo (Dark Nova) Shadow Mewtwo releases a wave of dark energy, stunning the opponent. He then teleports into the space over the planet and throws a ball of dark energy at the opponents location, destroying the planet. See Shadow Mewtwo's fighter page for more info. Category:Mechanics